


The good boy

by Eve1978



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Secret Crush, Submissive Steve Rogers, Summer Love, Teasing, stucky au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978
Summary: Steve Rogers is a spoiled annoying rich kid, Bucky Barnes is the handyman/poolboy that works for Steve’s parents. They can’t stand each other.You know what happens next ;)This is a One shot for now, I may add more one shots with these two later if inspiration strikes again.





	The good boy

Steve Rogers is an ass.

He’s the most arrogant, selfish, smug son of a bitch Bucky Barnes has ever met in his entire life and he hates everything about the guy.

Except that he doesn’t. 

Steve Rogers is the most beautiful man Bucky Barnes has ever laid eyes on, and even though Bucky tries -and Bucky tries really fucking hard- it’s damn near impossible to keep his eyes off Steve. 

Like right now, when Steve was laying on his back sunbathing next to the pool wearing tiny dark blue swimming shorts and sunglasses, and absolutely nothing else.

Bucky’d been distracted all day by Steve’s perfectly shaped shoulders, muscular arms and toned stomach. The man looked like he was sculpted by the gods, or better yet he may be a god himself. 

A god with a crappy personality.

Steve was a prime example of a spoiled little rich kid who had everything handed to him on a silver platter. Studies and overseas pleasure trips paid for by his parents, nothing to do all summer but spend his days by the pool and his nights going out with other rich kids friends, who were all just as annoying as him.

Bucky hadn’t actually met any of them but it was pretty much a given. Rich kids were the worst.

Bucky came from a poor, modest family. He would be spending his entire summer working for Steve’s parents, there’d be no such thing as trips abroad and very little late nights out partying. 

It was nothing he wasn’t used to, Bucky had worked most of his adult life just to be able to afford going to college and buying himself some nice clothes now and then.

He hated guys like Steve, who never worked a day in their life and had no idea of the real value of money and who treated people who worked for them like crap.

“Hey, earth to poolboy,” Steve’s voice pulled Bucky from his thoughts,”I asked if you could refill my drink.”

Steve leaned up from his lounge chair, lifting his empty glass in Bucky’s direction, urging him to take it.

“Today, if it’s in any way possible,” he then added impatiently.

Bucky looked at him in disbelief while he continued pulling dirt from the swimming pool and trying his utter best to ignore the douchebag with the delicious six pack.”I’m not your maid,” Bucky pointed out.

Steve took off his sunglasses and looked up, taking his time to shamelessly check Bucky out from top to bottom. Bucky wasn’t wearing a lot of clothes today either, just black shorts and a white tank top that showed off his muscles, his long dark hair was pulled up into a man bun, exactly the way Steve liked it.

Bucky sighed annoyed,”You don’t get to order me around.”

Steve just smiled and looked away,”Ain’t that a shame.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Nothin’,” Steve shook his head.“Listen, you work for my parents so technically you also work for me, and I’d like a refill.”

“Not gonna happen,” Bucky didn’t budge, he’d rather lose this job than have to give into this entitled asshole. There were plenty of rich families looking for help around the house in this area and sure, Bucky always loved working for Steve’s parents but he would have no problem finding another place.

“Please,” Steve then added, as if one little word was going to change Bucky’s mind.

“Begging isn’t going to help you,” Bucky ignored him and continued cleaning up the pool.

“Oh, come on, Bucky,” Steve turned up his act and gave Bucky his most endearing puppy eyes,”Pretty please, be a good boy for me and fetch me a drink.”

Bucky almost walked into a chair at Steve’s choice of words but he quickly recovered and turned his back to him, hiding the blush on his cheeks. “ _Douchebag_ ,” he added under his breath.

Steve leaned back and let out a deep sigh,“Fine, whatever, I was about to get up anyway, I’ll do it myself.”

Bucky was still too stunned by Steve’s words to think of anything else to say so he just watched Steve as he moved towards the house, shaking that perfect ass as he walked away from Bucky, who tried very hard not to stare but failed miserably.

Steve couldn’t stop smiling when he closed the kitchen door behind him. He didn’t have to look back to know that Bucky was watching him. Bucky was always watching him and Steve fucking loved it. 

It was one of the best parts of being home for the summer, seeing Bucky around the house every day, taking care of the pool and the garden, wearing those tight tank tops that always distracted Steve, seeing the sweat on Bucky’s beautifully tanned muscular arms and seeing his body get dirtier as the day went on, not to mention watching that ass every time Bucky had to bend over to work in the garden. 

The things Steve wanted to do to that tight little ass kept him up at night.

He pushed against the front of his swimming shorts, feeling himself get hard again at the thought of Bucky, that stupid boy always got him hard without even trying. 

Steve grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge and took one long sip.

Bucky hated his guts, that much was obvious, and Steve had to admit he kinda loved it, loved riling him up and loved arguing with him. But what he really wanted was to push him up against a wall and fuck him so hard he forgot his own name.

“Fuck,” Steve sighed and moved his hand over his erection, eyes closing for a second at the temporary relief as he stroked himself over his shorts but soon enough the relief was gone and he needed more.

Damned, he was gonna have to go jerk off in the bathroom again, something he’d been doing several times a day since Bucky was here. He blamed it on the heat and the fact that he was bored out of his mind all summer with nothing to do but the truth was it was all Bucky. 

The boy was driving him absolutely insane.

Steve jumped and almost screamed when the kitchen door suddenly opened and Bucky stepped in.

“Jesus, fuck, learn to knock first, will you?” he snapped before quickly turning around, hoping to hide his situation from Bucky.

“Sorry, I just came in to wash my hands, is that allowed or are you gonna be an ass about that too?” Bucky moved past him towards the sink, ignoring Steve’s predicament. Steve took a few moments to calm himself down.

“I could get you fired for talking to me like that, you know?” he then stated and it was enough to make Bucky turn around and look at him.

“You wouldn’t do that.”

Steve’s lips curled up into a smug smirk,”Oh, wouldn’t I?”

Bucky’s eyes met his and for a few moments they just stared at each other, neither of them wiling to back down.

“You wouldn’t,” Bucky eventually repeated.

“You have no idea what I would or wouldn’t do, sweetheart, I can tell my parents anything they want and they believe me, if I say you’re out then you’re out, just like that.”

Steve wasn’t sure why he was pushing this, he didn’t want Bucky to leave but he also didn’t want to lose this fight.

Bucky shook his head but his lips curled into a little smile,”Just like that, huh?”

“Yeah, just like that,” Steve repeated with that familiar smug grin on his face. He kept his eyes on Bucky’s and straightened his shoulders, trying to let Bucky know who was in charge. But then Bucky opened his mouth to speak and it was the last thing Steve expected to hear.

“Fine, if that’s what you want, I quit.”

Bucky just shrugged and stepped away, leaving Steve stunned.

“What? …No, wait!”

“Why?” Bucky turned to look at him, the shocked look on Steve’s face was more than satisfying,”Isn’t that what you want?”

“I didn’t mean that,” Steve mumbled,”I…I shouldn’t have said that.”

“I don’t need this in my life, you know, if you’re gonna threaten to fire me I’ll make it real easy on you and just go.”

“No, wait, please don’t,” Steve begged and sighed deeply,”Listen…the truth is…I…I couldn’t have you fired even if I wanted to. My parents don’t give a shit about anything I say or do and they adore you, if I make you quit they’ll kill me.”

Bucky smiled quietly at first but then the little smile turned into a loud amused laugh, making Steve wish the ground would open up and swallow him.

“I’m sorry,” Steve added,”Please stay, please.”

Bucky had to admit hearing Steve beg like this was a wonderful thing and he kinda wanted more from it.

”Too little too late, pal, you’re never going to change and I don’t feel like being treated like shit every day. Besides, the only reason you want me here at all is because you’re scared of your parents.”

“That’s not the only reason,” Steve confessed.

“Oh, really? What other reason is there?”

“I love having you around, okay,” Steve blurted out.

Bucky had already opened his mouth to protest whatever bullshit Steve would come up with now when Steve’s words registered with him.

“You…what?” for a few seconds Bucky felt his heart starting to race, but then he remembered who he was talking to and felt like an idiot for even believing a word of it,”Yeah, okay, nice try, I’m not stupid, Steve, and I don’t need to take this shit from you any longer.”

He wanted to open the door to leave but suddenly Steve’s hand grabbed his to stop him.

Bucky wasn’t sure what was happening but his brain stopped working the second Steve pulled him closer, trapping him between his own body and the kitchen sink, the look in Steve’s eyes was so dark and intense it took Bucky’s breath away.

”You think you know me?” Steve’s voice was soft, and suddenly very different from before.

“I’ve seen a million rich kids like you,” Bucky responded,”You’re all the same, selfish, superficial, thinking you’re better than everyone else, assholes.”

Steve shook his head in a smile, his hand was still holding onto Bucky’s,“I deserve that, I guess, but I wasn’t lying. I love having you around.”

“Why?”

“Because I love watching you. Because you’re the best part of my day, actually that’s not true…you’re the _only_ good part of my day, how fucking pathetic is that?”

Bucky could do nothing but stare back at him and let himself drown in those gorgeous blue eyes that for some reason looked at him with more sincerity than Bucky had ever seen on Steve and it confused the hell out of him.

“I’ve been crushing on you and lusting over you ever since you started working here,” Steve continued his confession, because now that he started he may as well lay it all on the line, it’s not like he had much dignity left after this.

“I don’t believe you,” Bucky spoke, stepping on Steve’s hope but Steve wasn’t ready to give up just yet. 

What was the saying? _Go hard or go home_?

Steve took Bucky’s hand and moved to the front of his swimming shorts, letting Bucky feel his erection and Bucky’s mouth dropped at the feel of Steve’s cock, hard and heavy, against his hand.

“Believe that then?” Steve asked.

Bucky was lost for words, all he managed was to nod quietly,”Yeah…I…yeah…I believe you.”

Bucky looked up into Steve’s eyes, unable to look away this time, Bucky never noticed Steve had already let go of his hand but Bucky was still firmly resting it on Steve’s cock, obviously not willing to let go.

Steve was big and getting even bigger and harder as Bucky started to palm him through the thin fabric of his swimming shorts and it encouraged Bucky to take step closer, his body now only inches away from Steve’s.

“F-uck,” Steve breathed and struggled to find his voice but when he did his whisper was heavy and warm against Bucky’s lips,“Tell me what you want me to do. I’ll do anything you want, and you can do anything you want to me… _anything_ …”

Bucky just moved his hand, relishing in the feel of Steve’s erection growing under his touch.

“Anything?” he then asked.

“Fuck, yes, anything,” Steve breathed and whimpered when Bucky took his hand away and moved both hands to Steve’s waist to pull him close.

“Undress me.”

Bucky’s words were like music to Steve’s ears and he obliged instantly, pulling at Bucky’s tank top and yanking it over his head. Then letting his fingers run across Bucky’s perfect chest, down to his shorts and underwear, Steve pulled both down in one go, leaving Bucky completely naked in front of him.

“I should have added _slowly_ , but okay,” Bucky smirked and then pushed Steve up against the wall and leaned in.

Their lips met in a searing kiss, all tongue and hunger right away, no time for softness. Bucky wanted to devour him and by the way Steve opened up to him and deepened the kiss he wanted the exact same thing. Bucky leaned into him with his entire body, Steve’s arms wrapped around him instantly, pulling Bucky as close as he possibly could.

Bucky’s hands moved over Steve’s back and into his hair, his mouth was hot and perfect and Steve already knew he was a lost cause when Bucky gently bit at his bottom lip, drawing a little blood. Meanwhile Bucky rolled his hips, pushing his growing erection up against Steve’s inner thigh.

“Oh god, fuck,” Steve whimpered, encouraging Bucky to continue,”Fuck, I want you…please…oh…please…”

He didn’t even care that he was begging or that Bucky was the one ordering him around this time, he actually liked that part the most. Giving away control for once, Steve relished in it and he would have done anything Bucky asked him in that moment.

“Take it off,” Bucky growled in between kisses and pulled at Steve’s swimming shorts,”I want it all off, now.”

Steve had never undressed that fast in his life and as soon as he was naked Bucky pushed him back up against the wall. Both men were uncomfortably hard by now and that first feel of their cocks rubbing together was almost enough to set Steve off.

“God, fuck, baby, yes,” he moaned,”you’re so fucking hot, you have no fucking idea what you do to me.”

He kissed Bucky’s mouth, still hungry but also a little softer this time, taking his time to really deepen the kiss and taste Bucky while he rolled his hips. Bucky gave as good as he got, they moved together like they were made to do this.

“Slow down,” Bucky ordered after a while and once again Steve immediately did as Bucky asked.

Bucky smiled into the kiss.

“What?” Steve asked.

“I never knew you took orders so well,” Bucky noticed and he moved his hands down to cup Steve’s perfect ass, giving it a firm squeeze,”It’s so fucking hot.”

“Only when they’re coming from you,” Steve grinned and leaned in to softly bite Bucky’s neck.

“You were touching yourself when I came in earlier, weren’t you?” Bucky then whispered and he could feel Steve’s cock twitch at his words.

“Was about to,” Steve confessed while rocking their hips together, building up a faster rhythm again. The friction of their cocks rubbing together was damn near perfect, wet and hot and hard and fucking hell it was too good, if they kept this up Steve was going to cum embarrassingly soon.

“Were you thinking of me?” Bucky asked.

“Fuck, yes, always,” Steve breathed heavily,”Always think of you when I…ahh…I’m so…close…shit.”

“Don’t you dare cum yet,” Bucky pulled his hair to warn him and Steve whimpered and bit down on his own lip.

To make it even harder on him Bucky’s hand moved down in between them to wrap around both their erections.

“Oh fuck!” Steve nearly caved.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Bucky warned him again and then kissed his neck while slowly jerking them both off,” You don’t cum until I tell you or this is the first and last time we do this, got it?”

Steve’s eyes went wide at the idea that Bucky may want to do this again in the future. He frantically nodded his head, determined to make that happen.

Bucky’s rhythm was slow but perfect and Steve knew if he allowed himself to give in Bucky could push him over the edge any second.

Bucky’s lips were on his ear, because if it was Steve’s mission to hold back it was clearly Bucky’s mission to make him fail. “You’re so wet and I’ve barely touched you, Stevie,” Bucky whispered and then gently bit Steve’s earlobe,”So fucking hard for me, aren’t you?”

Steve moaned loudly. God, the fucking nickname nearly destroyed him.

“Do you have any idea what I wanna do with you, baby?” Bucky continued his torturous words. His mouth was soft and warm against Steve’s neck, one hand moved down to cup Steve’s ass, Bucky’s fingers seeking out that special spot, teasing it with one finger and driving Steve insane.

“Buck…please, god please, I just…want…please,” the rest of Steve’s words were muffled as he buried his face into the crook of Bucky’s neck.

“Oh, this is new to you, isn’t it?” Bucky realized, enjoying the little whimpers coming out of Steve’s mouth as he teased his asshole,”You’ve never had anyone fill you up before, haven’t you?”

Steve shook his head in a whimper while he thrusted up into Bucky’s hand, begging him without words. For what, he wasn’t quite sure.

Bucky’s grin widened.

“But you want to, don’t you?” he then asked,”You want me to fill you up, Stevie?”

“Yes,” Steve moaned out shamelessly,”God yes, please…I want it, I want it so bad, Buck, you have no fucking idea how bad.”

“Are you sure?” Bucky teased.

“Yes, please, PLEASE,” Steve was nearly crying out now, so desperate for it,”Fuck me, please, I need you to fuck me.”

“Can’t do that here, baby,” Bucky brought him back down from his high, looking into his eyes while he slowed down his strokes on their cocks,”Take over for me, will you?”

Steve obeyed and did as Bucky asked.

“Slowly,” Bucky added.

He’d managed to stay in control until now but he was so much close than he wanted to admit to Steve. If Steve jerked him off too fast this would be over right now.

Bucky kissed Steve’s neck while his hand moved down to his ass again, fingers searching for that spot and spreading the wetness from both their cocks to Steve’s fluttering hole.

“Buck,” Steve was breathing hard when Bucky moved his finger inside, gentle and slow, not wanting to invade Steve before he was ready for it. Bucky took his time to loosen him up first.

“More,” Steve begged,”I need more, please.”

Bucky kissed his lips,”You’re so pretty when you beg.”

Steve moaned and jerked them off a little faster, making Bucky whimper this time and Bucky answered by pushing his finger a little deeper into Steve, giving him what he wanted.

“Yes,” Steve breathed,”God…yes…fuck…you’re gonna make me cum…”

“That’s the idea,” Bucky slowly added a second finger, making Steve moan out his name,”Shhh, not before I tell you, remember?”

Steve quickly nodded his head but he knew it was a losing battle, Bucky controlled everything that happened here and when he pushed his fingers in a little deeper Steve fell apart.

He clung to Bucky while jerking them both off uncontrollably fast, pushing Bucky towards that edge with him because he knew he couldn’t hold back now. Steve’s was a mess of moans and filthy swear words and Bucky could see tears in his eyes.

“That’s it, sweetie,” Bucky encouraged him,”You can cum now, baby…you feel so fucking good…I’m gonna…fuck…cum for me, Stevie, now, baby, please…”

Steve came hard with a muffled cry and the sudden hot wetness between them both was enough to set Bucky off too. 

“Fuuuuck,” Bucky bit down on Steve’s shoulder as his orgasm hit, leaving a sticky hot mess all over Steve’s stomach.

There was nothing but heavy breathing for a few minutes after that as they both held each other.

When the magic of the moment had passed the awkwardness of the situation kicked in and Bucky was the first to pull back.

“I..um…I should get cleaned up and get back to work.”

“Yeah,” Steve nodded while looking down at the floor, suddenly afraid to look Bucky in the eyes, which was ridiculous after what they just did but he couldn’t help it,”Yeah, there’s a shower downstairs, you can take that one, I’ll take the one in my bedroom.”

“Okay,” Bucky nodded and then Steve turned his back to him, suddenly leaving Bucky feeling very cold but then Steve turned back around.

“So…you’re not going to quit?”

Bucky couldn’t help but smile,”Not today.”

“Good,” Steve returned his smile and Bucky was once again blown away by how beautiful he was. Steve’s cheeks were completely flushed, his lips red, hair messy and his neck was filled with little bite marks Bucky left on him.

Bucky couldn’t keep his eyes off him and Steve stared back with the same smitten expression on his face.

“We could…share a shower,” Steve then suggested,”I mean if…I wouldn’t mind if you…you don’t have to though, it’s okay if…it’s a bad idea, isn’t it?”

Bucky smiled and stepped closer, suddenly in awe of the stuttering mess in front of him. He cupped Steve’s face and leaned in to kiss him, it was the softest kiss Steve had ever received in his life and he couldn’t help but whimper into Bucky’s mouth while he kissed him back.

“Terribly bad idea,” Bucky then whispered,”You represent everything I hate, Rogers, you’re so fucking spoiled, entitled, douchey, rude,…”

“Alright now,” Steve interrupted him but they were both smiling and then Bucky pulled him closer, not even caring that they were both still naked and messy.

“I also really fucking like you,” Bucky confessed,”For some strange reason.”

Steve stared at him for a little bit before his lips curled into a smile so soft it made Bucky’s heart leap.  
  
“I really fucking like you too, jerk,” he then whispered.


End file.
